flowefandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Kids: Movie (2020) Disney
The Little Kids: Movie is an upcoming from Walt Disney Pictures 3D computer-animated 2 Eyes fantasy comedy film produced by Flower Studios. It stars Debi Derryberry, Tara Strong, Kath Souice, Fran Brill, Laraine Newman, Tom Hanks, Albert Brooks, Patrick Warburton, Ellen DeGeneres, Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Eddie Murphy, Bob Bergen, David L. Lander, Crystal Scales, John Leguizamo, Jeff Bennett, and John Goodman, Plot It's springtime. The most all of the kiddies are John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit. John Kiddies is Son of John and Molly Kiddie's Dad and Molly Kiddies is Daughter of John and Molly Kiddie's Mom. Three Bears are Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Jr. Bear. Foregay the Dog Playing Xylophone with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Song with Singing with Molly Kiddies, John Kiddies and Oliver Kiddies. Playground Land is on the Trail with John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit. Party School with Balloon, Present, Cake & More. The Epilogue is are School Classroom in Kindergarten with Outside. John Kiddies is Wearing a Glasses. in the Movie Theater with Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King and Mulan. Cast * Debi Derryberry as John Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Bunny Rabbit, Grandmother Kiddies, and Puppies * Elizabeth Daily as John Kiddies (singing voice) * Tara Strong as Molly Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Mandy the Cat, The Mouse Girlance, Kitty Cat Meowing Echo and Puppies * Kath Souice as Shane Kiddies, Puppies and Mila the Baby * Fran Brill as Lola Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies and Puppies * Laraine Newman as John and Molly Kiddie's mother and Mulan * Tom Hanks as John and Molly Kiddie's father * Albert Brooks as Grandfather Kiddies * Patrick Warburton as Papa Bear * Ellen DeGeneres as Mama Bear * Frank Welker as Jr. Bear, Shane and Lola Kiddie's father and Kazoo * Jim Cummings as Tigger, Winnie the Pooh and Ed * Tom Kenny as Mr. Beaver, Teddy Bear and Rabbit * Nathan Lane as Mr. Squirrel and Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Eddie Murphy as Oliver and Rina Kiddie's father and Mushu * Bob Bergen as The Blue Bird * David L. Lander as Bob the Penguin * Crystal Scales as Shane and Lola Kiddie's mother, Teacher, Old MacDonald Girl in Farm Show Announcer and The Little Cute Adorable Girl * John Leguizamo as Mr. Weasel * Jeff Bennett as Greg T. Man * John Goodman as Fireman Scenes # "New Parents" (0:00) # "Main Titles/Birth of Molly Kiddies" (4:00) # "First Day of School" (5:00) # "Wheels on the Bus" (8:00) # "Playground Song" (10:00) # "Riding Adventures" (14:59) # "John Kiddies Meets Mr. Squirrel/Oliver Kiddies" (16:00) # "Oliver Kiddie's Dream of Skateboarding Begins" (17:35) # "Bring it Baby" (19:00) # "New Dog" (25:27) # "Talking Foregay the Dog" (30:30) # "Dog Fish" (40:00) # "Molly Kiddies Has a New Cat" (41:08) # "Talking Mandy the Cat" (45:00) # "Bunny Rabbit" (50:00) # "Old McDonald Girl in Farm And All This Farm with Had a Dog E-I-E-I-O" (51:00) # "Walking Along" (57:00) # "Mr. Beaver" (1:00:00) # "Swimming Contest" (1:06:11) # "Swinging Gym" (1:10:37) # "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (1:15:17) # "Ballerina Song" (1:23:25) # "Higher Jumping Trampoline Fun" (1:29:35) # "Playground Land" (1:32:20) # "Party School" (1:35:00) # "Epilogue" (1:40:35) # "End Credits Continuation" (1:48:08) Songs # "Wheels on the Bus" - John Kiddies and Molly Kiddies # "Playground Song" - John Kiddies and Molly Kiddies # "Riding Adventures" - John Kiddies # "Snowboarding" - Oliver Kiddies, Jr. Bear, The Mouse Girlance, Bob the Penguin and Mr. Weasel # "Old MacDonald Girl in Farm Show" - Foregay the Dog # Walking Along by Elizabeth Daily # "Swimming Contest" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies and Tarrow Kiddies # "Swinging Gym" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # "Ballerina Song" - Molly Kiddies # "Higher Juming Trampoline Fun" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # Playground Land by Debi Derryberry # Party School by Laraine Newman Rating Additional Voices * Bill Farmer * Bob Bergen * Jess Harnell * Daviegh Chase * Matthew Broderick * Fred Savage * Anne Hathaway * Hayden Panettiere * Rodger Bumpass * Chris Wedge * Kevin Clash * Kelsey Grammer * Justin Long * Zachary Gordon * Phil Proctor * Wallace Shawn * Jason Marsden * Russi Taylor Productions Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film will be released in Spring 2020 by Walt Disney Records Release Coming soon! Transcript Main article: The Little Kids: Movie/Transcript